The Sneaky Punch Kiss
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Now it was Toya's turn to restrain Atsuma so Karin can give him his punch...or does she?  Prompt for September 7th


Title: The Sneaky Punch (Kiss)

Characters: Atsuma/Karin

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Enchanted Arms. Ubisoft owns Enchanted Arms and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Now it was Toya's turn to restrain Atsuma so Karin can give him his punch...or does she?

A/N: Prompt for September 7th – Atsuma/Karin – Turnabout is Fair play/Sneaky Kiss – 'Toya feels like it's only fair to restrain Atsuma as Karin punches him…or does she'

Timeline: Post Game

Word Count: 957

Betaed: Nope

The Sneaky Punch (Kiss)

The fireworks slowed down to a stop and everyone returned to the festive, enjoying their time when Karin turned around to see Toya glaring at the back of Atsuma's head while the oblivious boy conversed with Makoto.

The dark haired boy wasn't impressed with the trick that the two other boys had pulled on him when Karin got an idea. She hurried over to Toya, tugged on his arm and he brought his ear down. She whispered quickly and a feral grin curved Toya's lips before he nodded.

Atsuma had no idea what was happening when Toya suddenly came up behind him, his arms sliding under Atsuma's, pinning them back.

"Wha…" He looked over his shoulder to see the feral grin on his best friend's face before he looked at the front to see Karin was standing there, cracking her knuckles. Her expression was serious and Atsuma felt himself pale as he remembered the promise he made her, she would be allowed to punch him in revenge for what he had almost done to her.

"Karin…" he started, hopefully appealing to her softer side but Karin just smirked and he felt his hope dash. He watched as she shifted her stance, bringing up her right fist and shot it toward him.

He closed his eyes, turning his face away in hope to minimise the pain only to feel hands cupping his cheeks, his face turning and soft lips pressed against his. He heard gasps and opened his eyes to see Karin was pressed against him, kissing him.

His eyes widen as a result before Karin pulled away and winked at him. She turned around completely and walked off, a bright smile appearing on her face as soon as it was out of sight of the others. A hand came up, the tip of her index finger touching her lips as a faint blush coloured her cheeks. She finally got her kiss.

Toya let the stunned Atsuma go, walking round to the side only to laugh at the sight the dumbfounded look on his best friend's face. Even Makoto was chuckling with amusement. Raigar was torn between looking amused and disapproving.

Sayaka was giggling softly to herself. She had seen the looks the younger woman had given the silver haired boy and she had been waiting for something like this to happen.

Yuki was torn between being horrified that everyone seemed to think it was a good time for kissing (she still wanted bleach to wipe the last kiss from her mind) and jealously that Karin had kissed Atsuma, although she wasn't completely sure of her feelings toward the older boy because he did resemble her late brother a bit.

Atsuma just stuttered, looking to everyone for an explanation for what had just happened. Karin had kissed him. She didn't punch him, she kissed him. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around that concept.

He looked at Toya when Toya slapped a hand on Atsuma's back.

"Payback," Toya told him with a smirk. Atsuma glared at him before Makoto stepped forward, shoving at Atsuma's shoulder.

"You want answers, you'd best go after her," Makoto teased.

"Why can't you tell me?" Atsuma asked. Both boys just smirked.

"Not for us to tell you," they both chorused and got grumbles in return as they watched Atsuma run off in the same direction Karin had gone in.

"Do you think he'll figure it out?" Sayaka asked.

"Nope," both boys said together.

"Karin will have just to keep kissing him until he gets the message," Makoto continued, causing chuckles from Toya and Sayaka.

'Where the hell did she go?' ran through Atsuma's mind as he looked around for the slim brunette who kissed him. He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another…just as soon as he found her.

He skidded to a stop when he nearly ran past her, she was sitting on a bench with her head tilted back to look at the stars. He walked over to her, clearing his throat, making the younger girl jump as a result.

She looked at him over her shoulder before glaring at him when she saw the smirk of amusement. Atsuma sat down next to her. She turned back to the stars and he watched her for a moment before following her gaze.

"So…why did you kiss me?" he asked. Karin pulled her gaze away from the stars and looked at the silver haired boy next to her with disbelief on her face.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Atsuma looked at her, unsure of her reaction. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?" he asked only to wince when she glared harder at him.

"I like you," she told him and he nodded, still not getting the message.

"I like you too," he assured her. Karin groaned, rolling her eyes before she shook her head.

"Atsuma, I like you like how Sayaka likes Raigar," she spelled out. Atsuma looked at her, not getting the message and she growled. She got up, moved closer to him and sat down on his lap.

"Wha…" Atsuma looked at her, startled before she cupped his face and kissed him again. Atsuma's hands stayed in the air before they slowly came down, wrapping themselves around her waist as her hands slid into his hair.

Soon they broke apart, breathing heavily and Karin eyed Atsuma warily before she decided to give it a try. "I want to have a relationship with you," she told him. Atsuma stared at her for a moment longer before grinning.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked. Karin just rolled her eyes again before pulled him into another kiss. He may be an idiot, but hers.

The End


End file.
